


I Like the Shadows (We'll Provide the Shade)

by AnimeGirl_144



Series: LT Weekly Challenge (2016) [1]
Category: Lazer Team (2015)
Genre: Gen, LT Weekly Challenge, Social Anxiety, Some headcanons (as per usual from me), Week One: Group Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirl_144/pseuds/AnimeGirl_144
Summary: Nobody ever paid Woody any attention; he was always off to the side.And he was fine with that.After the Worg Incident, he found that he missed it.





	I Like the Shadows (We'll Provide the Shade)

_**"Ladies and gentleman! I ask that you give a warm welcome to our special guests tonight: Lazer Team!"** _

If you were to tell pre-genius level Woody that he'd be on a talk show discussing aliens, he'd probably say that it'd make a great movie. Yet here he was, a guest on _The Much Later Tonight Show_ , being introduced by the host of the show, Dutch Miller.

Woody was hardly thrilled.

Hagan led the team out, and Zach followed closely behind, grinning like an idiot and waving his hands to pump up the audience. The crowd hardly needed the hype; all the audience members were on their feet, clapping and roaring like they were at some football game instead of an hour talk show. Herman followed after, grinning just as madly as Zach, and Woody followed directly after, attempting to hide himself away from the over-enthusiastic crowd. Hagan sat himself next to the desk, creating a barrier between the host and the team (even out of battle, Hagan was still providing defense for them). Herman sat on the left side of the couch and Woody took the right side. Zach, once he was finished hyping up the crowd, flopped himself to sit in the middle. Once they were able to quiet the audience, Miller turned to his guests with his ever present smile. He welcomed them to the show, complimented them on their appearance, introduced them individually, and it was when his name was called that Woody decided right then and there that he didn't like being in the spotlight.

(Or perhaps he knew a long time ago and it only made itself present in that moment.)

The interview turned into white noise from there. Hagan took over a majority of the questions, though Zach and Herman threw in their quirky comments every couple minutes. The only one who didn't speak was Woody, and he didn't want to. Before he donned the helmet, people didn't hang around Woody. There were no study dates (or hell, there was no dating in general), no afterschool get togethers. Even the football team didn't like him; they only tolerated his presence because the school board forced the coach to keep him on the team as a water boy. Nobody ever paid Woody any attention; he was always off to the side.

And he was fine with that.

After the Worg Incident, he found that he missed it.

Ever since they were made public, Lazer Team had been getting a lot of attention from the media and the internet. People everywhere, in every country, was talking about the four men who had single-handedly saved the Earth from an alien invasion (the team, Hagan especially, was always quick to point out that there was a fifth member who made it possible). Fanworks ranging from videos to stories to artwork had popped up shortly after their victory, and an internet company down in Austin wanted to make a movie based on their feat. It was all amazing, and the team took it in stride, but it made Woody uncomfortable. He wasn't used to the attention (or adoration), and he couldn't properly handle it. Going out in public became a threat against his life because he was always getting chased by fans who wanted a picture or autograph. It got so bad that Woody opted to stay on base 24/7 just to avoid the public. There were a couple fans on base (like Vandenbloom), but for the most part, the military treated them like they were a nuisance rather than Earth Champions (and Woody was strangely grateful for that).

But sitting on the couch, in front of a live audience in the studio, and later for anyone who watched it at home, Woody began to feel the uncomfortableness rise within him once more. People were staring, and the lights were shining too brightly on him.

"And what about you, Woody?" Miller's voice cut through, pulling Woody out of space. "Must be difficult getting the ladies with that massive fish bowl on your head."

The audience chuckled lightly among themselves, but Woody didn't find the humor in it (and if he had looked, he'd see that his teammates were also wearing grim looks). Still tucked away in his anxiety and desire to leave, Woody remained silent, confusing the audience and the host.

 _ **Woody?**_ Hagan prompted from the mental link. **_Are you going to respond?_**

Woody thought the question over, debating on whether or not he wanted to lie.

 ** _No,_ ** he answered honestly. **_I don't want to be here._**

 _ **Dude, seriously? This is, like, one of the biggest late night talk shows in the country!**_ Zach threw in.

 _ **I don't like everybody looking at me,**_ Woody continued.

There was silence among the other three members, before Zach turned to the host.

"You know what’s the ultimate lady magnet?" he asked the host rhetorically. "My laser gun."

"Nah man," Herman cut in over the sound of the crowd cheering. "My boots are where it's at. Ladies love a man who can run fast."

Woody watched the exchange, and actually found his mood lifting as he watched his two teammates banter back and forth, with Hagan stepping in to remind them that their pieces of the Suit of Power were to be used to save the Earth, not pick up women. The topic moved on from there, and when Woody was called on again, Hagan stepped in and redirected the attention.

And that's how it went for the entire night.

Any time something was addressed to Woody, one of the team members would pick it up. Soon, the interview was over and the team was allowed to leave. Woody sprung up from the couch, and went off to the wings where Vandenbloom and Emory were waiting. As he was walking, he found that Herman stuck right next to him, blocking the audience from getting a good look at him. When they were safely out of the public eye, Hagan strode over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, concerned painted all over his face.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

Woody nodded, feeling a bit flustered by the attention.

"Yeah. Sorry for being a nuisance about it," the young man said sheepishly.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Herman reassured him. "You don't like being in the public eye. It's cool. The kid and I enjoy the limelight, so just let us know and we'll take over."

"Yeah man. I practically live for attention, so just hit me up when it starts to bug you," Zach contributed.

Woody blinked for a moment, stunned by the kindness, before grinning at them.

Sometimes, he was really lucky to have such amazing friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!! I recently discovered that there's a weekly challenge event for Lazer Team, and it's got me super excited. I'm behind by a week, but I'm determined to complete each week!
> 
> So, some little things:  
> 1.) I listened to the Lazer Team score while writing this and it was a major boost in morale for me.  
> 2.) Dutch Miller and The Much Later Tonight Show is from Strangerhood. I was going to use Jon Risinger and On the Spot, but since he was already in the film as being a skeptic, I opted to use Miller. Plus, any chance to remind people Strangerhood exists is a bonus in my books.  
> 3.) Woody is my favorite, so expect to see him being the focus as the challenges continue.  
> 4.) I'm going to post this on FFN as well, to get some attention to that section over there.


End file.
